Darth Doomus
Darth Doomus to Mroczny Lord Sithów i późniejszy Imperator Zjednoczonego Imperium Sithów. Uważa się za Savoki Sith to po starosithańsku oznacza doskonałego Sitha. Naprawdę nazywał Galen Gaanus Jaden Kallig Młodszy, ale częściej używał imienia i nazwiska Gaanus Almayes, bo takie dane podał wstępując do Akademii Federacji Imperialnej. Walczył wieloma mieczami świetlnymi, ale najchętniej używał miecza należącego wcześniej do swojego przodka Dartha Noxa. Założyciel i przywódca Zakonu Cienia. Zabił swojego ojca w pojedynku na pokładzie Serca Cienia, zajmując jego miejsce jako władca Zakonu Noxa, a nie długo potem przywódca wszystkich Sithów z Ligi Sithów. Weteran ostatecznej wojny toczonej w latach od 45 ABY do 70 ABY.W latach od 70 ABY do 120 ABY władał całą zjednoczoną galaktyką, jako Galaktyczny Imperator Gaanus Galen Almayes-Kallig Pierwszy Wielki. Żonaty cztery razy, miał też bardzo dużo kochanek i konkubin, lecz dopiero po małżeństwie z królową Jedi odnalazł spełnienie jako mąż. Był jedynym władcą galaktyki za którego panowania nie toczono żadnych wojen, a wszystkie rasy inteligentne współpracowały, dla wspólnego dobra. Kiedy abdykował po pięćdziesięciu pięciu panowania na rzecz Sheeva, swojego najstarszego syna na wszystkich zamieszkałych światach od Coruscant aż po Ayur ogłoszono miesięczną żałobę. Zasłynął także niesławną ustawą legalizującą piractwo. Biografia Dzieciństwo i bitwa o Endor (5 BBY - 4 ABY) thumb|left|196x196px|Młody Gaanus ze swoim pierwszym mieczem świetlnym. Bardzo niewiele wiadomo o pierwszych latach życia Gaanusa i wczesnym dzieciństwie poza tym, że przebywał przez większość tego czasu w Mrocznym Pałacu w sercu Anticora City stolicy Ayura. Od najmłodszych lat szkolono go w używaniu Mocy i walce za pomocą wszelakiego rodzaju oręża od własnych kończyn aż po obsługę ciężkich blasterów samopowtarzalnych. Pierwszy ważny przełom w jego życiu, nastąpił w chwili śmierci Dartha Sidiousa w czasie bitwy o Endor. Skumulowana wściekłość i nienawiść do Jedi sprawiła, że emapata jakim był młody Gaan zmienił się w narzędzie Ciemnej Strony. Wywołał potężną burzę Mocy niszczącą wszystko wokół niego, w krótkim czasie unicestwił całą populację stolicy Ayura, stając się przy tym jeszcze potężniejszy. Dopiero połączone siły Dartha Destroyusa i Dartha Drukarra oraz Lady Friji pozwoliły okiełznać i zapieczętować rozbudzone mroczne moce w ciele sześcioletniego Kalliga. Dopiero wówczas Lord Destroyus zrozumiał, że musi nauczyć syna kontrolowania jego potęgi w Mocy. Nikt wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy o mrocznej mocy drzemiącej w ciele młodego chłopca. Siły mogącej zniszczyć cały wszechświat, jeśli Gaan nie nauczy się jej kontrolować. Dla zachowania wszelkich środków bezpieczeństwa umieszczono syna Destroyusa w twierdzy na Mustafarze, pod ochroną Gwardii Inkwizycji Zakonu Noxa. Mustafar i Lordowie Sithów (5 ABY - 10 ABY) Mimo przebywa pod ścisłą kontrolą młody Sith zdołał podporządkować sobie część gwardzistów w tym dowodzącego nimi inkwizytora Caraxiona. Stary Nemoidianin był przekonany, że to on ma kontrolę nad Gaanusem Kalligiem. Dopiero kiedy Darth Destroyus przybył z wizytą do twierdzy na Mustafarze, prawda wyszła na jaw. Wściekły Mroczny Lord zabił w gniewie inkwizytora, a co do dwójki członków Gwardii uczynił z nich osobistych ochroniarzy swojego syna. Jednym z nich był Zamossk trandoshański Mroczny Jedi, który później został jednym z pierwszych adeptów Lorda Doomusa. Darth Destroyus rozpoczął intensywne szkolenie syna ucząc go walki i kontroli nad Mocą. Ten okazał się wyjątkowo pojętnym uczniem w wieku zaledwie dwunastu lat uzyskując tytuł Lorda Sithów. Otrzymał w prezencie od ojca starą kanonierkę przechwytującą typu Fury, należącą dawno temu do Dartha Noxa. Mroczny Inkwizytor 'bo tak nazwał swój nowy statek Doomus wymagał wielu napraw i modyfikacji, aby dorównał dzisiejszym standardom. Młody Sith z zapałem zabrał się do pracy, doprowadzając samodzielnie kanonierkę do stanu używalności, a po pół roku nieprzerwanych prac, wybrał się na próbny lot trasą koreliańską. Odrodzony Imperator Palpatine i nowa misja (10 ABY - 11 ABY) W czasie kiedy wielki admirał Thrawn rozpoczął kontrofensywę przeciwko Nowej Republice, Darth Doomus i jego mistrz Darth Destroyus otrzymali rozkaz stawienia się niezwłocznie na Byss. Młody Sith próbował zaprotestować, ale Mroczny Lord odparł że musi osobiście spotkać prawdziwego mistrza Sithów z Zakonu Dartha Bane'a, ostatniego z wielkich Sithów. Imperator był też jednym z niewielu, którzy znali prawdę o pochodzeniu syna Destroyusa. Odrodzony Sheev Palpatine chciał na własne oczy ujrzeć swojego przyszłego następcę i sukcesora dynastii Lorda Noxa. Obaj udali się do Głębokiego Jądra na pokładzie 'Warhammera 'flagowego superniszczyciela Floty Mroku. Darth Sidious spojrzał w oczy chłopca widząc w nich wszechświat wypełniony mrokiem. Uznał, że Lord Doomus jest ważny, zbyt ważny aby mógł walczyć z Rebeliantami. W zamkniętej sali tronowej Palpatine ujawnił przerażający sekret, znany tylko kilku najwyżej postawionym wojskowym. Obydwie Gwiazdy Śmierci, Galaktyczne Działo i inne superbronie powstały w zupełnie innym celu niż zdławienie Rebelii. Nie chodziło również o rządy strachu, lecz aby powstrzymać planowaną inwazję obcych najeźdźców z poza galaktyki. Młody Kallig miał zamiar zaśmiać się Imperatorowi w twarz, ale Darth Destroyus potwierdził informacje Sidiousa. Odrodzony Imperator pokazał obydwu Sithom stare holonagranie z bitwy o Zonamę Sekot, także kilka nowszych ukazujących wielką flotę okrętów, wyglądem przypominające asteroidy. Potem kamera zmieniła kąt nagrania pokazując dziesiątki olbrzymich światostatków w kształcie kilkuramiennej gwiazdy, każdy długości dziesięciu kilometrów i takiej samej szerokości. Palpatine powiedział im, że jedynym okrętem o porównywalnym uzbrojeniu jest tylko 'Zaćmienie, jego okręt dowodzenia. Nowym zadaniem Lorda Destroyusa była rozbudowa floty wojennej i przygotowanie ufortyfikowanych światów-fortec na drodze floty inwazyjnej. Darth Doomus dostał jeszcze ważniejsze zadanie infiltracji Nowej Republiki. Obaj wrócili na Ayur, jeden aby wykonać rozkazy Imperatora, a drugi aby przygotować się do misji. Zgodnie z poleceniem odrodzonego Palpatine'a floty Federacji Imperialnej pozostały w odwodzie, tocząc tylko niewielkie potyczki z rebelianckimi jednostkami. Jedynie kilka grup szturmowych z krążownikami przechwytującymi typu Immobilizer wzięło udział w regularnych działaniach Imperialnej Floty. Lord Doomus tymczasem przez cały czas trwania ofensywy Imperatora, poddawał się modyfikacjom genetycznym we własnoręcznie skonstruowanej komorze medycznej. Gdy droidy medyczne pod kierownictwem wojskowego lekarza majora Saula Breena, ulepszały jego ciało, admirał Vost Tyne, mentor Gaanusa na ścieżkach Mocy pracował wzmocnieniem ducha. Na rozkaz Lorda Destroyusa jego synowi wszczepiono jeszcze jeden dodatkowy organ, który w pierwotnym zamierzeniu miał znacznie zwiększyć tempo namnażania midichlorianów, lecz doprowadził to ich mutacji w voidsainguis. Dzięki nim był w stanie używać mocy Pustki Otchłani, sprawiły też, że bardzo wolno się starzał. Nieokiełznana moc i śmierć Palpatine'a (11 ABY - 12 ABY) Mroczny mistrz Jedi Vost Tyne został mianowany opiekunem Lorda Doomusa do czasu, aż ten będzie gotowy na samodzielne misje. Destroyus specjalnie przydzielił go do swojego ucznia, aby tamten dyskretnie kontrolował rosnącą potęgę młodocianego Sitha. Były imperialny adept był zbyt słaby, by w razie wyzwolenia mrocznych mocy mógł go zatrzymać lub nawet stanąć mu na drodze i przeżyć. Admirał znalazł jednak sposób na kontrolowanie Doomusa, prostszy niż myślał. Mimo całej swojej potęgi młody Gaanus miał jedną słabość, bardzo lubił towarzystwo młodych kobiet. Obecnie spotykał się z nastoletnią Raylą Tremayne, córką Wielkiego Inkwizytora Tremayne'a. Dopóki młoda dziewczyna wywierała na niego pozytywny wpływ, kontrolował swoje mroczne instynkty. Tyne nauczył Doomusa bardzo ważnej rzeczy, tego aby zawsze dbał najpierw o siebie i swoje potrzeby, nigdy nie oglądając się na innych. Imperialny admirał kierował się tymi zasadami od lat, zawdzięczając wysoką pozycję we Flocie Imperialnej tylko własnej ambicji. Jego młody podopieczny miał bardzo podobny charakter, będąc przy chorobliwie ambitny. Jego mroczna potęga rosła z każdym dniem, a im silniejszy się stawał tym bardziej wzywała go Pustka Osnowy. Pierwotny zew stawał się coraz silniejszy coś, lub ktoś po drugiej stronie wzywało młodego Lorda Sithów. Wiedziony przeczuciem opuścił znaną część galaktyki udając się w kierunku Ryftu Kathol. Szlaki nadprzestrzenne w Ryfcie były bardzo niebezpieczne i zdradzieckie, nawet dla użytkowników Mocy, którzy dodatkowo byli narażeni na możliwe halucynacje. Podróżując sam byłby nie potrzebnie wystawiony na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, więc zdecydował się dokończyć konstrukcję droida bojowego nad którym pracował od dłuższego czasu. Droid był kiedyś własnością Inkwizycji Imperialnej, częścią Projektu Mroczny Szturmowiec faza II[[starwars:Inquisitorium_dark_trooper| podtypu Inquisitorium ''']] , lecz Doomus poskładał go z części różnych Mrocznych Szturmowców, czyniąc go bardziej funkcjonalnym. Po skończeniu prac nazwał go TK-01 i zaprogramował go do bycia drugim pilotem oraz osobistym ochroniarzem. Lord Sithów miał ustawić kurs na Kathol, lecz poczuł potężne zakłócenie Mocy, kiedy wyczuł śmierć Dartha Sidiousa. Tym razem Doomus był na to bardziej przygotowany, niż lata temu jego mentor Vost nauczył go jak kontrolować fale emocji niesione przez Moc. Młody Sith był od dziecka posiadał szczególne zdolności emapatyczne oraz był jednym z niewielu telepatów. Te naturalne umiejętności pozwoliły otoczyć umysł nieprzenikalną mentalną barierą, dzięki czemu nie odczuł zakłóceń Mocy tak silnie jak za pierwszym razem. Po tygodniach poszukiwań odnalazł mnichów Aing-Tii, którzy uratowali go przed śmiercią. Maskując swoją prawdziwą aurę Mocy udało mu się przekonać ich do nauczenia go ich mocy. Jednoczenie rozbitych frakcji imperialnych (13 ABY - 16 ABY) Lord Doomus powrócił do przestworzy imperialnych na krótko przed spotkaniem unifikacyjnym w latarni Tsoss. Przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwo odradził stawienie się na rozmowy najwyższym oficerom Federacji Imperialnej, twierdząc że sami są w stanie odnieść zwycięstwo w walce z Nową Republiką. Wstąpił do Akademii Imperialnej Floty na Voaster podając się za Gaanusa Almayesa, nie chcąc żeby jego przełożeni wiedzieli kim jest naprawdę. Chciał być oceniany uczciwie i nagradzany za zwycięstwa, a karany za klęski. Ukończył pięcioletnią Akademię w półtora roku ze stopniem komandora. W dniu otrzymania przydziału ujawnił kim jest naprawdę, dzięki czemu został dowódcą eskadry myśliwców przechwytujących typu TIE na pokładzie '''Mrocznego Adepta flagowca admirała Tyne. Razem z chissańskim admirałem Hun'aguranem i imperialnym moffem Snowdenem, rozpoczęli kampanię unifikacyjną wykorzystując połączone siły Drugiej, Trzeciej i Czwartej Floty Federacji. Dzięki współpracy z admirałem Parckiem oraz generałem Felem, jednostki należące do Piątej Floty Federacji Imperialnej rozpoczęły zjednoczenie Nieznanych Regionów. Darth Doomus w imieniu Zakonu Noxa podpisał traktat o sojuszu między Federacją Imperialną a Dynastią Chissów. Podzielono między dwie frakcje strefy wpływów, a także oba państwa zobowiązały się do wzajemnej pomocy militarnej, gospodarczej i dyplomatycznej. To dyplomaci Chissów wynegocjowali przyłączenie tysięcy rozwiniętych planet do Federacji Imperialnej. Sithowie zdobyli więcej nowych terytoriów bez potrzeby angażowania dużych flot. Były jednak takie sektory w galaktyce, które wymagały zaangażowania znacznych sił zbrojnych zwłaszcza w regionie Głębokiego Jądra. Zgodnie z planem opracowanym przez czterech najlepszych mistrzów strategii i taktyki, opanowanie oraz utrzymanie tego regionu było kluczowe dla dalszej ekspansji Federacji. Doomus brał czynny udział w planowaniu i działaniach wojennych. W bardzo krótkim czasie opanował kluczowe systemy gwiezdne razem ze swoją flotą. Zgodnie z sugestią admirała Hun'agurana układ planetarny Ord Yinoth, stał się najważniejszą bazą wojskową w Nowej Strefie Bezpieczeństwa Głębokiego Jądra. Za udział w kampanii Gaanus Almayes został mianowany pułkownikem sztabowym i otrzymał dowództwo nad wszystkim siłami myśliwskimi Piątej Floty Imperialnej, która stała się osobistą flotą Dartha Doomusa pod komendą admirałów Tyne'a i Hun'angurana. Fyor Snowden przyjaciel i sojusznik młodego Sitha został członkiem Najwyższej Rady Moffów Federacji , a jego były mentor generał Arres Banner założył Fundację Bannera. Oficjalnie po to aby kształcić nowe pokolenie elitarnych dowódców i żołnierzy, a tak naprawdę gromadziła i szkoliła wszystkich popleczników Doomusa niewrażliwych na Moc. W czasie kiedy Nowa Republika toczyła wojnę z Resztkami Imperium, Federacja Imperialna rosła w siłę, jednak jej prawdziwa potęga kryła się w cieniu. Darth Destroyus i jego uczeń celowo chcieli, aby ich państwo wyglądało na zlepek autonomicznych sektorów porozrzucanych po całej galaktyce. Dzięki pomysłowi Doomusa miało to sprawić wrażenie, że ich państwo jest słabe i bez prawdziwej potęgi militarnej. Celowo w znanej części galaktyki trzymano jedynie ułamek prawdziwych sił zbrojnych. Młody Lord Sithów współpracował z dwiema potęgami Nieznanych Regionów - Dynastią Chissów i Imperium Ręki Thrawna, dzięki sojuszu z nimi cała prawdziwa potęga militarna Federacji Imperialnej pozostawała ukryta w dwustu pięćdziesięciu sektorach Dzikiej Przestrzeni i Nieznanych Regionów. Zakon Dartha Noxa rósł w silę, każdego dnia do Akademii Sithów na Ayurze przybywały setki kandydatów potężnych Mocą. Zaczęto wprowadzać już na wstępie ostrą selekcję, a przyjąć tylko najlepszych. Ówczesny Rektor Akademii Darth Drukarr był mądrym człowiekiem, nie zamierzał pozostawić bez nauki nawet tych, którzy odpadli w sicie egzaminów początkowych. Z tego powodu utworzono kilka mniejszych ośrodków szkoleniowych, szkolących wojowników Sithów i szpiegów oraz skrytobójców. Z czasem Akademia na Ayurze przyjmowała tylko najsilniejszych Mocą Mrocznych Jedi, szkolonych przez Lordów i mistrzów Sithów do uzyskania przez nich rangi przynajmniej mrocznego rycerza. Świt nowej ery (16 ABY - 17 ABY) W czasie kryzysu Czarnej Floty Darth Doomus, korzystając z rocznej przerwy w działaniach wojennych, dołączył do grona uczniów Akademii Sithów na wyjątkowych zasadach, ze względu na uzyskanie przez niego tytułu Lorda lata temu. Młody Kallig miał ambicje pogłębić swoją wiedzę i zdolności we władaniu Ciemną Stroną Mocy, a tylko mistrzowie i uczniowie mieli dostęp do holocronów Sithów i biblioteki. Lord Doomus już na wstępie przewyższał swoich współuczniów o całe lata, a także był potężniejszy od większość mistrzów, co nie podobało się wielu nauczycielom. Kiedy jednak wyzwał na pojedynek i brutalnie okaleczył Wielkiego Inkwizytora, został uznany za drugiego najsilniejszego Sitha w Zakonie Noxa. Prawda była jeszcze gorsza niż fakty - Darth Doomus był najpotężniejszym Lordem Sithów od czasów Dartha Noxa, a jego potęga w Mocy była nieograniczona. Z tego powodu od dawna maskował swoje prawdziwe zdolności zwłaszcza, że oprócz wszechogarniającej Mocy mógł używać mocy Pustki. Jego mroczne moce niekontrolowane mogły pogrążyć galaktykę w chaosie, lecz młody Sith od zawsze pragnął zaprowadzić ład i porządek w całym wszechświecie, zjednoczonym pod swoim panowaniem. Nauka w Akademii była też pretekstem do znalezienia potencjalnych uczniów, niestety ogromna siła jaką władał sprawiła, że inni studenci go szanowali lecz bali się go i stronili od jego towarzystwa. Uczucie samotności i wyobcowania towarzyszyło Doomusowi przez cały okres nauk w Akademii. Osiągnął swój cel kiedy po roku uzyskał rangę Mrocznego Lorda Sithów, bardzo szybko powrócił też do czynnej służby w siłach zbrojnych. Bitwa o Selaan i "śmierć" (18 ABY) Gdy podczas insurekcji koreliańskiej na planecie Selaan wybuchła rebelia przeciwko Nowej Republice, Doomus dostrzegł szansę na pozyskanie nowego systemu dla Sithów. Na naradzie wojennej, która odbyła się w Cytadeli Mroku na Ayurze ustalono, że nie należy angażować cennych zasobów ludzkich i sprzętu dla pozyskanie systemu gwiezdnego bez strategicznego znaczenia czy cennych surowców. Lord Doomus nie zgodził się decyzją Destroyusa i pozostałych członków Rady, skontaktował się z admirałem Tyne. Obaj opracowali plan zdobycia systemu przy użyciu minimalnych sił, a Mroczny Lord wcielił się w rolę doradcy wojskowego selaańskich separatystów, przygotowując wszystko pod błyskawiczną inwazję. Jako pułkownik Almayes przez kilka dni przygotowywał bojówki separatystów do szturmu na stolicę, w wielkiej tajemnicy ściągał żołnierzy i sprzęt. Przydzielono mu też Sitha-nadzorcę Dartha Wrarra, który miał obserwować jego każdy ruch. W chwili kiedy walki z republikańskimi żołnierzami rozpoczęły się na dobre, admirał Tyne przybył do systemu ze swoją flotą. Doomus celowo najpierw wyprowadził w pole i brutalnie zamordował Lorda Wrarra, a następnie poprowadził osobiście natarcie myśliwców na Sel City, niestety ciężki ostrzał przeciwlotniczy zniszczył większość jego eskadry, a on sam musiał przymusowo lądować w centrum stołecznego miasta. Zaraz po kraksie został otoczony przez dwie kompanie żołnierzy, ich dowódca wezwał go do poddania. Wszyscy myśleli, że jest jedynie Mrocznym Jedi pomagającym separatystom. Lord Doomus w pół godziny wyciął w pień większość żołnierzy oraz ciężko ranił dowodzącego nimi majora. W chwili gdy miał zadać mu ostateczny cios, został od niego odrzucony na dwadzieścia metrów do tyłu, a jego broń została wyrwana mu z ręki. To co zobaczył wprawiło go w osłupienie, pięcioletnia dziewczynka trzymała w ręce jego miecz świetlny, stojąc między nim a republikańskim oficerem. Z pobliskiego budynku wybiegło pięciu komandosów prowadzonych przez rycerza Jedi Handa Vao. Wściekły Sith ogłuszył majora i dziecko, które okazało się być jego córką. Po zabiciu oddziału sił specjalnych i pojedynku z Jedi, który okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem, na tyle godnym aby zostawić go przy życiu i przeciągnąć go w przyszłości na Ciemną Stronę, wezwał do siebie szturmowców Federacji Imperialnej, aby zabrali jego więźniów na pokład Nieugiętego. Sam wymazał pamięć maleńkiej Clasilii i osobiście zajął się jej bezpieczeństwem, nie pozwolił nikomu zrobić jej żadnej krzywdy. Odprowadził ją do prosto do strefy ewakuacyjnej żołnierzy Nowej Republiki. Nakazał zaprzestanie walk pozwalając wycofać się resztkom garnizonu obrońców, wtedy też doszło do samowolnego ataku separatystów na wycofujących się żołnierzy. Spowodowało to gniew Dartha Doomusa, bo dowódcy powstania postąpili wbrew jego rozkazom. Skontaktował się z kapitanem CT-021 dowodzącym kompanią szturmowców z Legionu Dwieście Dziewiątego, jego osobistej armii nakazując natychmiast otworzyć ogień do separatystów. Dwa bataliony szturmowe podchodzące, po prostu wylądowały na pozycjach rebeliantów. Nowe rozkazy Mrocznego Lorda były jasne jego żołnierze mieli wybić wszystkich separatystów. Doomus chciał, aby po galaktyce rozeszło się, jak kończą Ci którzy sprzeciwiają się jego woli. Chodziło mu o efekt psychologiczny w czasie bitwy o Selaan, pokazał dwie rzeczy to jak szanuje honorowych i odważnych wojskowych nawet, jeśli walczą przeciwko niemu, a także co jest w stanie zrobić tym którzy sprzeciwią się. Sam oddał Clasillę prosto w ręce Deeny Shan jej ciotki, zarządzającej ewakuacją sił republikańskich. Kapitan Shan była bardzo zdziwiona widząc jak ogromny mroczny wojownik w czarnym pancerzu prowadził dziewczynkę trzymającą się kurczowo jego ręki. Oddał ją po opiekę Deeny zamieniając z nią kilka słów. Nikt z obecnych nie zdawał sobie wówczas sprawy, że dziewczynka stała się nieświadomie jedną z pierwszych uśpionych agentów Cienia. Bitwa o Selaan dobiegła końca z chwilą wycofania się garnizonu Nowej Republiki i złożeniu broni przez separatystów. Po wylądowaniu na planecie nowego imperialnego garnizonu, Lord Doomus zebrał na głównym placu miasta wszystkich swoich niedawnych sojuszników, w otoczeniu dziesięciu tysięcy szturmowców rozpoczął długą przemowę informując mieszkańców o tym nowych prawach obowiązujących na Selaanie, a także dał im wybór mogli dołączyć do Federacji Imperialnej i stać się światem członkowskim lub wszyscy zostaną niewolnikami. Dodatkowo dał wybór separatystycznym żołnierzom mogli dołączyć do Nowej Armii Imperialnej albo zostaną rozstrzelani tu i teraz. Kiedy komandor Seth Dracos przywódca separatystów wystąpił przed szereg swoich ludzi i zaczął protestować namawiając swoich żołnierzy do ataku na Sitha. Żaden z nich jednak nawet się nie poruszył, a Dracos uniósł się na dwa metry nad ziemią pędząc błyskawicznie w stronę Lorda Doomusa. Zatrzymał się metr przed Sithem, a potem poleciał trzydzieści metrów w górę tylko po aby z krzykiem upaść z wysokości. Komandor już żegnał się z życiem, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów na ziemią. Mroczny Lord wykonał nieznaczny gest ręką skręcając kark Dracosowi. Potem powiedział, że taka kara spotka każdego kto ośmieli podnieść rękę na niego lub jakiegokolwiek Sitha. Obiecał też wolność i swobodę dla nich i ich świata, jeśli tylko wszyscy przysięgną mu wierność. Jemu osobiście nie Zakonowi Noxa, Federacji Imperialnej czy Najwyższemu Konsulowi tylko wyłącznie jemu samemu. Płomienne przemówienie zainspirowało nowych sojuszników do dobrowolnego skandowania - Darth Doomus i uniesienia rąk w geście pozdrowienia. W dowód uznania dla mieszkańców planety gubernatorem kapitan Markos został jeden z zastępców Dracosa. Selaan był pierwszym światem zdobytym przez Lorda Sithów, którym rządził samodzielnie jeden z obywateli bez nadzoru Sitha z Zakonu Noxa. Samowola Doomusa nie spodobała Darthowi Drukarrowi, jego bezpośredniemu zwierzchnikowi. Bez konsultacji z Lordem Destroyusem wysłał skrytobójców, aby zakończyli żywot Gaanusa. nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to było częścią planu Doomusa, który zamierzał upozorować własną śmierć i zniknąć. Zabójcy byli członkami Zakonu Mecrosa, a młody Kallig znał ich osobiście i był z nimi w zmowie. Pozwolił aby skrytobójcy zamontowali bombę na promie którym miał wracać na pokład Mrocznego Adepta, następnie jeden z jego szturmowców przebrał się w jego szaty i maskę, wsiadając na pokład promu, który eksplodował zaraz po starcie. W czasie kiedy w stołecznym porcie kosmicznym panowało poruszenie zamachem bombowym, na niewielkim lądowisku na południowej półkuli wylądowała kanonierka klasy Fury pilotowana przez admirała Tyne'a. Wysoka postać w pełnej mandaloriańskiej zbroi weszła na pokład. Vost jako jedyny wiedział to tym, że Doomus żyje i w przebraniu mandaloriańskiego łowcy nagród zamierzał udać się do Przestrzeni Huttów. Celem Sitha było nawiązanie kontaktów z kartelami Huttów. Huttowie dysponowali olbrzymimi możliwościami, kontrolując większość czarnego rynku w galaktyce. Młody Gaanus celowo zamknął się na oddziaływanie Mocy, aby wyglądało na to że naprawdę zginął. Zostawił swojego mentora na stacji orbitalnej, a sam bez przeszkód opuścił system. Pośród handlarzy niewolników i karteli Huttów (19 ABY - 22 ABY) Galaktyczna Wojna Domowa była już przegrana dla Imperium Galaktycznego, nawet rzekomy powrót Thrawna nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Darth Doomus udał się do Przestrzeni Huttów, aby zaoferować swoje usługi kartelowi Huttów. Jako Kajos Sinis po przybraną tożsamością kolekcjonował kolejne coraz trudniejsze nagrody. W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć w pobliże Borgi Besadii Diori. Sith w Pałacu Borgi werbował swoich kolejnych agentów, a także szukał na Nal Hutta wśród niewolników potencjalnych uczniów. Przemierzając targ niewolników dostrzegł małą Twi'lekiankę bitą przez Zygerrianina, który wyglądał na handlarza.Lord Doomus podszedł do nich niepostrzeżenie, a potem powiedział, że kupuje tą Twi'lekiankę. Wręczył kupcowi dwa tysiące kredytów mówiąc, że radzi mu je przyjąć, jeśli nie chce kłopotów. Zygerrianin był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby zaprotestować. Sith miał ku temu własne powody ta mała była źródłem zakłócenia Mocy, które sprowadziło go na planetę.Dziewczyna nazywała się Gida Tualin i okazała się całkiem świadoma swojego daru. Sinis przedstawił się mówiąc, że nauczy ją prawdziwej potęgi jeśli tylko pójdzie razem z nim. Wiedział doskonale, że mała przystanie na jego ofertę, tylko on okazał jej współczucie na świecie pełnym kryminalistów. Młody Sith nie zrobił tego z dobroci serca, lecz tylko dlatego, że miał przelotną wizję przyszłości i widział, że Twi'lekianka będzie dla jego lojalną uczennicą, a także jest kluczem do prawdy o jego ojcu. Zaczął ją szkolić w używaniu Ciemnej Strony Mocy, podarował jej też amulet maskujący użycie Mocy. Taki sam jakiego używał on sam, aby nikt z Zakonu Noxa nie mógł go namierzyć. Wysyłał krótkie wiadomości do swojego mentora admirała Tyne, ale zawsze korzystał z bezpiecznego szyfrowanego łącza holonetowego, zawsze wtedy gdy był z dala od Przestrzeni Huttów. Zdawał sobie sprawę że agenci Wywiadu Sithów próbowali namierzyć źródło transmisji. Będąc na Nal Hutta nawiązał znaczące kontakty, stał się też szanowany w społeczności przestępców, udało mu się uzyskać dostęp do czarnorynkowych towarów na czym najbardziej mu zależało. Zdecydował się wrócić do Zakonu Noxa, oficjalnie był martwy, ale nikt nigdy nie znalazł jego ciała. Wywiad Sithów i powrót do czynnej służby wojskowej ( 22 ABY - 25 ABY) Darth Doomus razem ze swoją uczennicą oddał się w ręce agentów Wywiadu Sithów. Ci początkowo nie zdawali sobie sprawy z kim tak naprawdę mają do czynienia, lecz kiedy młody Sith wyjawił im swoją tożsamość skontaktowali się bezpośrednio z Darthem Destroyusem. Przywódca Federacji Imperialnej nie był zaskoczony tym faktem, admirał Tyne przekazywał mu wszystkie wiadomości od Doomusa. Powiedział także synowi o zmianach w Zakonie Noxa jakie sprawił jego podbój Selaan. Każdy Lord Sithów posiadał teraz swój własny świat-twierdzę na którym gromadzili się jego adepci i zwolennicy. Darth Doomus został mianowany Najwyższym Dowódcą Sił Zbrojnych. Na jego rozkaz rozpoczęto modernizację i rozbudowę floty. Był też głównym inicjatorem i założycielem Eskadry Cieni, pierwszej tego typu jednostki myśliwskiej złożonej z samych Sithów. W podziemiach Cytadeli Wiecznego Mroku na Ayurze rozpoczęto także przerażające eksperymenty, mające na celu otrzymanie doskonałej broni biologicznej. To właśnie z tego miejsca młody Sith rządził całą Federacją Imperialną w imieniu swojego ojca. Doomus uznał, że nadszedł już czas na pozbycie się pozorów demokracji, przekonał Dartha Destroyusa do rozwiązania Senatu Federacji i oddania władzy w ręce Mrocznej Rady. Wszystko to było częścią tajnego planu Gaanusa, który miał wyjść na jaw lata później. Jego wcześniejsze zniknięcie miało z tym związek, poza pracą dla Huttów, w przebraniu rekrutował popleczników i agentów. W ciągu paru lat jego Wywiad Cieni rozrósł do olbrzymich rozmiarów stając się najlepszą i najlepiej poinformowaną agencją wywiadowczą w galaktyce. Był jedyną tego typu organizacją działającą ponad wszelkimi podziałami, dzięki staraniom Lorda Doomusa należeli do niego zarówno Bothanie jaki i Chissowie, a także członkowie Wywiadu Imperialnego czy Nowej Republiki, piraci oraz przemytnicy. Co więcej wielu z nich było tak zwanymi uśpionymi agentami. Wywierał także coraz większy wpływ na ojca, robił to dyskretnie, aby wszyscy myśleli, że ten sam podejmuje decyzje. Kiedy więc jego agenci donieśli o możliwej inwazji pozagalaktycznych najeźdźców postanowił natychmiast zareagować.Wysłał jeszcze więcej grup zwiadowczych dowodzonych przez doświadczonych mrocznych templariuszy z Zakonu Cienia. W krótkim czasie stracił kontakt z wszystkimi zwiadowcami, wiedząc co to oznacza zorganizował wyprawę wojskową.Na jego rozkaz na Ayur przybyło sześć gwiezdnych niszczycieli klasy Imperial III razem z setką jednostek wsparcia. Wyprawa na Odległe Rubieże (25 ABY) Na krótko przed wyruszeniem floty z Ayur do Cytadeli przybyła Lomi Plo, wysłaniczka Dartha Krayta. Doomus odegrał przed nią rolę przywódcy Zakonu Noxa. Mroczna Jedi przekazała Sithowi szczegółowe dane projektu Blackwing, ten zaś pokazał jej wizję apokaliptycznej przyszłości.Kazał jej przekonać Lorda Krayta do spotkania z Lordem Destroyusem na Dromund Kaas. Rozmawiając z nią zasiał też ziarno zwątpienia w jej umyśle. Zdolności Doomusa w manipulowaniu ludźmi, już dawno stały się potężniejsze niż u jakiegokolwiek użytkownika Mocy. Był w stanie zdominować każdy umysł, przynajmniej tak myślał. Wiadomości na temat obcych najeźdźców zainteresowały głównodowodzącego Flotą Federacji wielkiego admirała Hun'agurana, który poleciał to sprawdzić osobiście na pokładzie Rozjemcy '''razem z Lordem Doomusem. Sithowi cały czas towarzyszyło dwóch mrocznych templariuszy w roli ochroniarzy. Już w trakcie podróży zostali wyrwani z nadprzestrzeni, musząc stoczyć pierwszą potyczkę z Yuuzhan Vongami. Ponieśli znaczne straty tracąc '''Nieugiętego, jeden z krążowników klasy Enforcer II. Poświęcenie kapitana Galeara dowódcy okrętu pozwoliło pozostałym uciec w nadprzestrzeń. W czasie podróży doszło do pojedynku między Darthem Doomusem a Darthem Etrudem, jedynym z pilotów z Eskadry Cieni.Zdaniem młodego Sitha to przez głupotę Etruda poniesiono niepotrzebne straty, kiedy odmówił wykonania rozkazów.Krótka walka zakończyła się jeszcze zanim się na dobre zaczęła, dekapitacją Etruda. Flota po serii potyczek dotarła do systemu Dubrillion, gdzie odnaleziono Chissankę Kur'hen'duorku agentkę Resztek Imperium, która wiedziała gdzie ukrywają zwiadowcy Doomusa. Po dotarciu do systemu Seline cała flota wzięła udział w pierwszej większej bitwie z yuuzhańską flotą. Oddziały pod dowództwem młodego Sitha rozpoczęły ewakuację mieszkańców. Wtedy też w ogniu walk po raz kolejny objawiła się mroczna moc Doomusa. Korzystając ze wzmocnienia mocami Pustki był w stanie, jako jedyny użytkownik Mocy wyczuwać Yuuzhan Vongów i unicestwiać ich za pomocą Mocy. Z każdym zabitym najeźdźcą stawał się jeszcze silniejszy, aż użył potężnej techniki zwanej Mroczną Falą, niszcząc wszystkich nacierających wrogów. Chissanka starała się dotrzymać pola Sithowi, strzelając zaskakująco celnie z karabinu snajperskiego. Szturmowcy Doomusa walczyli mężnie, lecz ulegli przewadze liczebnej yuuzhańskich wojowników. Udało im się jednak utrzymać pozycje na tyle długo, aby ewakuowano większość kolonii Iktotchi. Cały batalion poświęcił swoje życia broniąc portu kosmicznego. Lord Doomus był na pokładzie ostatniego promu razem z gubernatorem Ralverem Dimmem, Rhendu i Zey Carrsk ostatnią ocalałą z grupy zwiadowczej. Tymczasem na orbicie flota pod dowództwem wielkiego admirała Hun'agurana ponosiła ciężkie straty. Rozjemca został poważnie uszkodzony, a Chiss nie widząc innego wyjścia zdecydował się na desperacki krok. Rozkazał załodze opuścić niszczyciel zamierzając staranować yuuzhański okręt z yammoskiem na pokładzie. Yuuzhańscy wojownicy dokonali abordażu okrętu, aby zatrzymać go za wszelką cenę. Elitarny oddział szturmowców pod dowództwem jednego z ochroniarzy Doomusa, bronił wejścia na pokład dowodzenia. Obcy najeźdźcy zdołali przedrzeć się w pobliże mostka, kiedy jeden z nich próbował przebić amphistaffem wielkiego admirała, kapitan Odile Carrsk osłonił go własnym ciałem. W tym momencie Rozjemca '''zderzył się z yuuzhańskim okrętem. Potężna eksplozja pochłonęła obydwa okręty razem z wszystkimi na pokładzie. Lord Doomus widział to z kokpitu promu, bitwa zaczęła przybierać niekorzystny obrót. W tym momencie niespodziewanie z nadprzestrzeni wyszły dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele. Pierwszym był '''Mroczny Adept okręt flagowy admirała Tyne, a drugą jednostką okazała się Odpłata '''kapitana Modena Haska, oficera Imperialnego Wywiadu. Obydwa okręty osłaniały odwrót zdziesiątkowanej floty, z sześciu niszczycieli tylko dwa były zdolne do dalszej walki, a jeden był poważnie uszkodzony, ze stu pozostałych jednostek pozostało zaledwie czterdzieści statków w większości uszkodzonych. Wszystkie statki ewakuacyjne kierowały się prosto do hangarów '''Mrocznego Adepta.Wściekły Lord Doomus widząc ogrom zniszczeń rozkazał atak na osłabioną yuuzhańską flotę. Cztery gwiezdne niszczyciele pod dowództwem Sitha pokonały dwukrotnie liczniejszą flotę wroga. Po zakończonej bitwie wszystkie ocalałe okręty skoczyły w nadprzestrzeń. Na rozkaz młodego Sitha rozpoczęto wstępną selekcję uchodźców, wkrótce potem wielu spośród nich dołączyło dobrowolnie do Armii Federacji Imperialnej. Niektórzy w tym gubernator Ralver Dimm okazało się silnymi Mocą zostali więc skierowani do Akademii Sithów, pozostałych wysłano do obozów dla uchodźców. Te tak zwane obozy były usytuowane przy granicy Federacji ze Sektorem Wspólnym, a ich prawdziwym celem nie była pomoc uchodźcom, lecz uzyskanie armii cybernetycznych szturmowców. Darth Doomus był zadowolony z wyników wyprawy, pozyskali potrzebne dane wywiadowcze i jeszcze w dodatku udało się zwerbować nowych rekrutów. Powrót do przestrzeni Resztek Imperium potrwał kilka dni. Na miejscu Mroczny Lord spotkał się z pułkownikiem Arresem Dabkiem, jednym ze swoich najlepszych agentów. Będąc oficerem Imperialnego Wywiadu miał dostęp do wielu użytecznych informacji. Kapitan Moden Hask był jednym z ludzi pułkownika i to on wysłał Odpłatę '''na pomoc flocie Doomusa. Sith zabiegał o spotkanie z wielkim admirałem Pellaeonem, lecz ten brał udział w bitwie o Ithor. Lord Sithów odprawił '''Mrocznego Adepta razem z resztą okrętów, samemu udając się razem z niewielkim oddziałem szturmowców na pokładzie Nieustępliwego, swojego promu klasy Lambda na Korriban. Nigdy jednak tam nie dotarł mając problemy z hipernapędem musiał lądować awaryjnie na Yavinie Cztery. Na miejsce katastrofy przybyli wkrótce Jedi z Akademii, Doomus był jedynym ocalałym. Rycerze Jedi nie mieli pojęcia z kim naprawdę mają do czynienia, ponieważ kiedy go znaleziono miał na sobie mundur pułkownika Federacji. Zabrano go do Prakseum, gdzie zajęto się jego ranami, pełna rekonwalescencja potrwała prawie dwa miesiące. Przez ten czas udało mu się pozyskać nową uczennicę, Clasillę Shan. Była jedną z Jedi wysłanych na miejsce katastrofy, a później obserwował ją podczas treningów szermierki. Była tą samą dziewczynką, której ocalił życie przed laty na Selaanie, teraz była już prawie dorosła. Miała siedemnaście lat i szybko dała się przekonać do sprawy Sithów. Zakochana dziewczyna uciekła razem z nim na Ayur. Przygotowania do obrony (25 ABY - 26 ABY) Po powrocie na Ayur Doomus zdał raport swojemu mistrzowi, wtedy też obaj stoczyli morderczy pojedynek w wyniku, którego Gaanus zyskał bliznę na twarzy. Został oparzony mieczem świetlnym od prawego podbródka po lewy płat czołowy. Początkowo pojedynek był bardzo wyrównany, nawet cios który rozorał Doomusowi twarz nie zakończył walki. Wpadł jedynie w jeszcze większą wściekłość demolując Mocą salę tronową. Dwaj Sithowie walczyli ze sobą tak zaciekle jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść. Młodszy Sith ciął ukośnie mieczem raniąc swojego mistrza w klatkę piersiową. Wreszcie rozjuszony Lord Destroyus zakończył pojedynek rażąc syna wzmocnionymi blyskawicami w chwili, kiedy ten zamierzał użyć Mrocznej Fali, gdy ten skończył się koncentrować walka mogłaby się zakończyć inaczej, a tak Doomus upadł nieprzytomny na posadzkę. Starszy Sith wezwał do siebie jednego z członków Nowej Gwardii Imperialnej, pilnującego sali tronowej i używając na nim techniki Mocy przekazał jego siły życiowe swojemu synowi lecząc go z obrażeń. Zdrada Dartha Zudda (27 ABY) Bitwa o Ayur (27 ABY) Eksperymenty Doomusa (27 ABY - 29 ABY) Ostateczna bitwa z najeźdźcami (29 ABY) Najwyższy Dowódca (29 ABY - 30 ABY) Upadły mistrz Baran Do (31 ABY) Dathomira i Siostry Nocy (31 ABY - 32 ABY) W Otchłani (32 ABY) Powrót na Csillę i przygotowanie do wojny rojów (33 ABY - 34 ABY) Powrót do czynnej służby (35 ABY - 39 ABY) Prawa Ręka Imperatora (40 ABY) Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Imperatorzy Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa Cienia Kategoria:Członkowie Mrocznej Rady Kategoria:Piloci Federacji Imperialnej Kategoria:Członkowie Ligi Sithów Kategoria:Mroczni Lordowie Sithów Kategoria:Naczelni Dowódcy Federacji Imperialnej Kategoria:Wybitni stratedzy Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Dartha Noxa